


Skill

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Angels, Demons, GleeBlast 2016, International Fanworks Day 2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Kurt is learning a new skill from Demon!Mike while their loved ones watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skill

“Again!” Mike shouted, raising his swords towards the angel before him, awaiting another attack.

Kurt panted heavily, the long kata in his hand feeling much harder to carry than it had when they’d first began training some hour earlier. He was not giving up though, and raised the metal once again.

“Go Kurt go!” he heard his boyfriend shout from the sidelines, and shooting a quick glance over at the muscular boy Kurt felt a smile spread across his lips. Kurt had tried to convince Sam to stay at home tonight, as Kurt unlike his human boyfriend needed no sleep.

With new vigor Kurt struck against the demon that had agreed to train him. Mike was a good teacher, patient yet determined, and only spoke to teach Kurt what he would need to know whilst they were training.

Not that they could get the quiet demon to say much out of practice, but still.

Parring a strike from Mike Kurt whirled around the corner of one of the many bookshelves littering the room, and tried to use the bookstore’s confusing maze of shelves to his advantage. In reality all it served was to get himself just that tad lost that Mike once again managed to sneak up on him, and in a moments flash Kurt was caught, one sword resting against his throat, whilst the other was poking at his lower back.

“Won again,” Mike teased, and Kurt grumbled as he pushed the sword away from his throat.

Walking over to Sam and Tina who were sitting by the counter Kurt cuddled himself up to his boyfriend, whining quietly about how much he simply ‘sucked at this.’

“You don’t suck Kurt,” Sam assured him, weaving his arms around Kurt’s middle and hugging him close.

Beside them Tina nodded as Mike walked up behind her and began to gently rub her shoulders. “It’s true Kurt,” she said, “you’re only just learning. It took me weeks to even get close to winning over Mike when we first started training.”

Kurt mumbled quietly against his boyfriend’s clothing, only rising his head tiredly to repeat his words when the others claimed not to hear. “You’re… not _just_ , but you’re just human Tina. I’m an angel, shouldn’t I be able to learn quicker?”

“Our species has nothing to do with our ability to learn,” Mike spoke, looking Kurt straight in his eyes. “I was new at this once too, and _I_ certainly was no prodigy. Just ask my father.”

“So you’re saying I will learn someday?” Kurt wondered. They’d been at it for _hours_ and he was no closer to beating Mike than he’d been when they’d first begun.

“Yes,” all three chorused, making Kurt sigh fondly.

“Okay, okay,” he relented, taking a big breath before heaving himself up. “Again.”


End file.
